


Pilot Playing Pub's Piano

by Axelex12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bars and Pubs, Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lap Sex, MILFs, Maledom/Femsub, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Man, Piano, Pilots, Romance, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, Widowed, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: British woman meets American pilot during WWII.AmericanPilot!Harry PotterBritishWarWidow! Andromeda Black TonksWW2 AU
Relationships: Harry Potter/Andromeda Black Tonks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Pilot Playing Pub's Piano

Just a few hours earlier, the clear blue sky had been thick with hot lead and flak. The American B-17 bombers struggled to maintain formation despite the onslaught of Focke Wulf 190's, Messerschmitt 109's, and deadly flak. However, the bombers were far from sitting ducks. They weren't called 'Flying Fortresses' for nothing. Top and bottom machine gun turrets, a chin turret, tail turret, and waist guns sent many Luftwaffe planes hurtling to the ground.

Having bombed its target, the "Tiger Lilly" was limping back over the North Sea. The number four engine was out. Its propellor had been feathered. Flak had torn holes through her fuselage and wings, but the B-17 was a tough plane which didn't like to quit.

"Should be nearing the coast any minute," the navigator's voice came through their earpieces.

Neville, the pilot, and Harry, the co-pilot, peered ahead through the thickening clouds for any sight of the beautiful English coastline. Harry spied the coastline first, and the crew gave a collective cheer to hear the news. The radio operator had contacted Kimbolton Air Base, home of the 379th Bombardment Group, to advise them that the "Tiger Lilly" was shot up badly and to be ready for a possible crash-landing. Kimbolton was still over 100 km from the coast, but, if at all possible, Neville and Harry wanted to bring their plane all the way home.

After what seemed like an eternity, the landing gear thankfully went down, and the massive tires touched the runway once more. It had taken all the efforts of both the pilot and co-pilot to land the battered bomber, but she rolled to a stop without incident. Neville and Harry shook each other's hands. Some of the crewmen literally kissed the ground. After exiting the cockpit, Harry patted the underside of the fuselage.

"Thanks, Lilly," Harry whispered.

"Lilly" would be in the repair hangar for awhile. After debriefing, all crew members of the "Tiger Lilly" were given 48-hour passes. Harry then returned to his barracks and fell into a fitful sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------

The following early June day turned out to be sunny and warm. Harry awoke feeling refreshed. He showered, shaved, and after lunch, retrieved the second-hand bicycle he'd purchased.

With his wallet and pass in his pocket, Harry began to pedal toward the village of Kimbolton. On that Spring afternoon, the English countryside was so beautiful that Harry was able to flush his mind of unpleasant thoughts. The rolling green farms and fields under the bluest sky couldn't have been more peaceful. The warm air filled Harry's lungs and he was aware of birds singing. His long, powerful legs propelled the bicycle easily over the country roads.

Harry rounded a stand of maple trees and rode into the village. He dismounted the bicycle and walked it through the quiet streets.

As Harry approached an older couple, he greeted them, "Hello... Beautiful day."

The couple looked at the tall, young serviceman and the man replied, "Hello... Yes, it's a lovely day."

"Could you please possibly suggest a good place to eat and drink in the village?" Harry asked with a smile.

The man and woman looked at each other. The woman then replied, "Harrison's Pub is where we like to go."

"Would you please tell me where I could find it?" Harry asked.

The man pointed and said, "Go two streets down, turn right, and it's on the left hand side."

"Thank you very much," Harry said.

"You're welcome," the man said.

"And stay safe, young man," the woman added.

Harry grinned and replied, "Thanks, I'll try."

Harry and the couple headed off in opposite directions. As Harry walked his bicycle past houses and shops, in spite of the few scattered cars, he felt like he'd stepped back in time to the Dickensian era. He half-expected to see a sign for Fezziwig's at any moment. As he rounded the corner, Harry spied a sign with 'Harrison's Pub' painted in emerald green. He crossed the street and made for the pub. Noticing two bicycles leaning against the wall, Harry added his. The interior of Harrison's was quaint and homey, much like the few other pubs Harry had been in.

Harry smiled and nodded to the bartender and then found a small table off to the side.

A fifty-something blonde barmaid strode over to Harry's table and greeted him warmly, "Hallo yank. What'll it be?"

"Hello," Harry said with a smile. Harry ordered a pint of beer.

There weren't many patrons in the pub as it was only late afternoon. They casually glanced at the young American, then returned to their conversations. The bike ride had made Harry thirsty, and he quickly drank most of his pint. Feeling the call of nature, Harry searched for and found the men's room. He was returning to his table when he glanced into a side room off of the narrow hallway. In the room were a few small tables and chairs, and an upright piano.

Harry hadn't played piano since he'd been stationed in England. He looked into the room and saw that nobody was inside. He walked over to the piano and sat on the bench. What the hell, he thought as he lifted the keyboard cover. He positioned his fingers and tried to remember something familiar. Quietly, he began to play the "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven. The piano was in tune and sounded warm to Harry's ears. The piece was deceptively difficult, but Harry only missed a couple of notes.

Andromeda had completed her linen delivery to Harrison's Pub, when she heard the "Moonlight Sonata" drifting quietly into the back room. She had never heard classical music in Harrison's before, and the music drew her like a magnet. She followed the music to the side room. Sitting at the piano, with his back to Harry, was a broad shouldered man. He was wearing a military uniform like so many of the men during the war. His beautiful playing seemed incongruous with the soldier's uniform.

"Me Mum used to play that on our spinet piano when I was a girl," Andromeda said to the soldier's back.

Harry Potter turned and gazed at the woman whose soft voice had shaken him from his thoughts. Her long, straight, light brown hair, parted in the middle, framed one of the most beautiful faces Harry had ever seen. Her long-lashed, blue eyes were hypnotically beautiful. Her lips were full and sensuous. She appeared to be early-forties, with a slight wrinkle or two and just the slightest puffiness under her inviting eyes. She wore a blue blouse and gray slacks.

"Hope I wasn't bothering you, ma'am. I'm afraid I'm pretty rusty," Harry smiled shyly.

"Not at all. It was lovely," Andromeda returned his smile. "And please don't call me ma'am. My name is Andromeda Black Tonks."

"Nice to meet you. My name's Harry... Harry Potter." He said, rising to his feet in a show of manners.

Dromeda had to look up at the tall man. At five feet four inches, Andromeda guessed that Harry was not quite a foot taller than her. She recognized the U.S. Army Air Corps uniform from having seen many in their village. Andromeda liked what she saw. The American was young and handsome. His medium dark hair was short and straight. He had mischievous green eyes that touched something within Andromeda. His nose was neither too big nor too small. His warm smile showed even, white teeth. His physique seemed lean and muscular.

Dromeda held out her hand and Harry shook it politely.

"So your mother liked to play Beethoven?" Harry said, just trying to keep the conversation going.

Andromeda nodded and said, "Beethoven, Chopin, even your Gershwin... She used to give piano lessons to make extra money. I haven't heard the Moonlight Sonata since she passed away a few years ago."

"Sorry for your loss," Harry said softly.

"Thank you for bringing back pleasant memories," Andromeda said.

"Can I buy you a pint? Do you work here?" Harry asked.

"I just delivered some linens here," Andromeda explained, "It was my last delivery for the day." She hesitated, then continued, "I suppose I could accept a pint from a young pianist."

Harry grinned and said, "Fantastic. Shall we?" Harry motioned toward the bar with a sweep of his arm. He led Andromeda to his table and pulled a chair out for her.

"Thank you, kind sir," Andromeda said with a smile.

Her British accent was music to Harry's ears.

Within a few minutes, the barmaid had served Andromeda and Harry pints of beer, and they were chatting quietly. They gazed into each other's eyes and the magnetism grew.

"So Harry, what part of the State's are you from?"

"Savannah, Georgia. Ever hear of it?"

"That's in the South, right?"

Harry nodded and smiled, "Sho'nuff."

"How old are you, Harry Potter?"

"Twenty-three," Harry said and thought better of asking Dromeda's age. He tried not to gaze at Andromeda's chest, but she filled out her blouse exceptionally well. Harry noticed that she wasn't wearing a wedding ring.

"So young to have seen so much horror," Andromeda whispered and sadness briefly showed in her eyes.

Not knowing how to reply, Harry looked at the table and shrugged. Why was it always so difficult talking to a beautiful woman?

Andromeda continued quietly, "My husband Ted Tonks was killed in North Africa in '41. You might as well know it, so you understand that this horrible war has bloody well touched us all."

Harry nodded, "Again, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you... I've learned that life can be short and not very sweet," Andromeda said, then paused and smiled at Harry, "But I don't mean to put a damper on things. I'm enjoying your company, Yank."

Harry wanted to take Andromeda in his arms and kiss her blues away. Instead, he smiled and said, "The feeling's mutual. Let's not talk about the war, alright?"

Andromeda smiled and nodded. "Have you played the piano long?"

"I started when I was nine, but my playing has been sporadic the last couple years."

"When you get back home, you should pursue music more seriously. I can tell you're talented."

"Thank you again. Since you said it, I'll give it some thought," Harry smiled.

"Do you live in Kimbolton?" Harry asked looking into Andromeda's eyes.

"In the next street but one, and down a little ways," Andromeda replied, happy to gaze at Harry's face. His eyes were liquid green passion. Andromeda was flattered how Harry kept sneaking glances at her chest, without being obvious and rude about it. She too surreptiously examined the American's muscular young body. He was the picture of virility. It didn't matter that he was sixteen years younger than her, she could tell that he wanted her and she wanted him.

With supper time approaching, Harry talked Andromeda into having a ham sandwich and chips with him. They ate and drank and talked, and the desire became almost palpable. When Harry's leg touched Dromeda's, she smiled and allowed him to inconspicuously rub against her.

Finally, Dromeda decided that she wanted some private time with the handsome, young pilot.

She leaned closer to him and whispered, "Would you like to go back to my place where we can have some privacy?"

"That sounds great," Harry whispered.

Harry took care of the bill, and followed Andromeda out of Harrison's Pub. She strode over to a bicycle which had a large basket on it for deliveries. Harry grasped the handlebars of his own bike.

Andromeda grinned and said, "Let's ride. We'll get there faster."

They reached Andromeda's apartment in a few minutes, and parked their bicycles in a small backyard. Andromeda led Harry through an outer door, and down a hallway to another door. She inserted a key and entered her apartment. Harry followed her inside and Andromeda turned on a lamp.

"Make yourself comfortable while I close the curtains," Dromeda said and hurriedly pulled all of the black-out curtains closed.

While Andromeda closed the curtains, Harry removed his necktie, laid it over a chair, and undid the top button of his shirt. Harry sat on the small couch and watched Andromeda. With the windows obscured, Dromeda moved back to the couch. She sat so close to Harry that they were touching.

Harry said softly, "I've been dying to kiss you since the moment I saw you. May I?"

Andromeda smiled and said, "I'd like that."

Harry slipped his right arm around Dromeda's shoulders and pressed his lips to hers. He ran the fingers of his left hand through the hair on the side of her head, savoring its softness. When Dromeda felt Harry''s tongue brush her lips, she opened her mouth to receive it. Their tongues intertwined with feverish passion. Harry continued to run his fingers through Andromeda's hair. It took only moments for Andromeda to realize that nobody had ever kissed her as sensually as Harry. She wrapped her arms around Harry's torso, pressing her breasts against his chest. Their lips slid together in a slow circular motion while their tongues caressed.

Lust filled Andromeda more powerfully than any time since her husband had been alive. She was determined to steal some pleasure from the cruel world. Dromeda ran her hands over Harry's body, until her right hand found the large bulge in his trousers. She rubbed it and felt it grow even larger.

Harry had been attempting to act like a gentleman, but when Andromeda began to fondle his erection, Harry ran his left hand over Andromeda's right breast. Andromeda moaned softly. As Harry rubbed and gently squeezed her breasts, Andromeda wanted to teach the young man everything that she knew about sexual pleasure. Though she was a small town girl, she and her husband had enjoyed a fuller than average sex life. She squeezed his erection with her fingers. He looked at her as his fingertips found the top button of her blouse.

Andromeda whispered, "You can take off me blouse if you want."

Harry smiled and replied, "I want."

Andromeda smiled as Harry deftly opened five buttons in a matter of seconds. He opened her blouse and gazed at the white bra which covered her ample breasts. Dromeda slid her arms out of the blouse and placed it over the arm of the couch. She once again moved close to Harry and pressed her lips to his. Harry's hand cradled a bra cup, and he felt the heft of her large breast. Dromeda began to unbutton Harry's shirt, and soon, it joined her blouse on the couch. Harry then lifted his undershirt up and off. Dromeda gazed at his muscular torso.

"Take off your shoes, Harry, and make yourself comfortable," Dromeda said.

"You too, beautiful," Harry said.

They smiled at each other, and quickly removed their footwear and socks.

Dromeda then instructed, "Stand in front of me."

Harry moved before her. Dromeda smiled up at Harry. She then reached up, unbuckled Harry's belt, undid the button on his trousers, and slid down his zipper. She hooked her fingers into his waistband, and slipped the trousers down until they dropped to the floor. Andromeda gazed at the tent in Harry's boxer shorts. Her fingers found the fly in his shorts, and guided his erection out of the shorts. Harry moaned as she curled her fingers around his erection, and began to stroke it. Andromeda felt the long, hard cock throb in her hand. She gazed at the swollen head and the long shaft with not too many veins. Andromeda hadn't seen a penis since her husband had died, and was savoring the sight this long, hard one. She then hooked her fingers into the waistband of Harry's shorts and slid them down until they fell to the floor. His long, hard cock bobbed before Andromeda's face like an ivory flagpole. As Andromeda stood, she grasped Harry's erection once more.

"Let's go into my bedroom," Dromeda said.

"Sounds great," said, and stepped out his his shorts.

Andromeda led Harry into her bedroom and snapped on lamp. Harry was naked, but Dromeda was still wearing her bra and gray slacks. Harry wrapped his arms around Andromeda and pressed his lips to hers. Dromeda felt his erection pressing against the bare flesh of her stomach. After a moment, Harry reached down and undid Andromeda's slacks. He slid them down, revealing white panties which were more like small cotton shorts than today's bikinis. Her slim waist accentuated her large breasts confined by her 1940's bra. Harry moved behind Dromeda and unfastened her bra hooks. Still from behind, he slid his hands up underneath the loose bra cups and over Andromeda's breasts. He kissed her neck as he fondled her large, firm breasts. Dromeda allowed the bra to slide down and fall to the floor. She moaned softly as Harry's fingertips brushed back and forth over her nipples. Andromeda reached back and fondled his hard-on.

"Let's lie on the bed," Dromeda suggested.

"Whatever you like," Harry said.

Andromeda and Harry lay on the bed side by side, and pressed their lips together once more. Harry then began to kiss his way down Dromeda's neck, and down her chest until he came to the most beautiful breasts he'd ever seen. He licked her right nipple and flicked it with his tongue. He licked and sucked her nipple until it was erect. He then moved to her left nipple, which he also licked and sucked until it was erect. Andromeda was moaning softly from Harry's attentions.

After spending some time pleasuring Andromeda's nipples, Harry began to kiss and lick his way downward to the edge of her ribs, where her warm flesh became a concave slope to her flat stomach. The tip of Harry's tongue glided down the slope, causing Dromeda to shiver slightly. Harry ran his tongue over Dromeda's navel, down her abdomen, to the edge of her panties. He hooked his fingers into her panties and slid them down. Dromeda raised her hips to allow their removal. Harry gazed at her brunette pubic bush, and then ran his tongue along her inner thigh.

He couldn't want to kiss me there, Andromeda thought... but, he did. His tongue ran up the length of Andromeda's moist vaginal lips. Harry then kissed the upper portion of her pussy. Andromeda inhaled sharply as the pleasure flooded her mind. Once again, she felt his tongue run up and down her wet slit. Then, his tongue found her most sensitive area and caressed it. It was the most pleasurable sensation Andromeda had ever felt.

Andromeda moaned and lifted herself on her elbows to better view the licking of her pussy. As Harry's tongue lapped her clit, Andromeda shivered with pleasure. From kissing, to the licking of her nipples, to the licking of her pussy, Andromeda found Harry's oral skills to be the best she'd ever experienced. He had her very wet in no time. It appeared to Andromedathat he was going to teach her as much as she would teach him. Little did Andromeda know that the reason Harry was attracted to older women, was because he'd had a couple of older women as sexual mentors. They had taught the eager young man many ways to pleasure a woman.

In order to keep his tall frame on Andromeda's small bed, Harry had repositioned himself so that his feet were toward the headboard. Andromeda looked to her right and realized that Harry's long erection was inches from her face. She curled her fingers around the warm shaft and licked a drop of pre-cum from the head. Harry compressed his body to aid the smaller woman to service him. When she felt his dick throb in her hand, she swirled her tongue around the head several times. Next, Dromeda eased the hard cock deep into her mouth. Harry moaned, and licked her vagina even more vigorously.

Harry said, "If there's anything you want me to do differently, or anything special you'd like, just spell it out for me."

"You're doing bloody brilliant," Dromeda purred, and then resumed sucking Harry's hard-on. She felt it throb in her mouth.

"So are you," he panted.

Andromeda ground her pussy tighter against Harry's mouth. She felt his fingers sliding rapidly in and out, while his tongue caressed and flicked her clit. Wave after wave of pleasure cascaded from her vagina to her brain. Each wave seemed more intense than the last. Her mind was swimming with lust. Suddenly, the tidal wave of orgasm swept through Andromeda, and her body shuddered as she came.

Andromeda continued to suck Harry's dick as she regained her composure. After another minute, Andromeda said, "I want to feel you inside of me."

"Do you want top or bottom?" Harry whispered.

Dromeda was pleasantly surprised that he'd even asked. "You take top," she said.

Dromeda spread her legs wider, and Harry knelt between them.

Harry guided the head of his cock to her pussy, and slowly pushed inside. Andromeda moaned as she felt him fill her.  
"I don't have a condom," Harry whispered.

"Pull out when you're ready and I'll finish you," Dromeda suggested.

"Sounds good."

Gazing into Dromeda's beautiful eyes, Harry slid his hard-on almost out of her pussy, and then pushed it back in. She smiled and moaned. Harry then began to slowly increase the speed of his thrusts. Andromeda's eyes moved over Harry's lean, muscular body. The fact that he was sixteen years her junior excited her even more.

After a couple minutes, Harry asked, "Would you like to take top for awhile?"

"Sounds fun," Andromeda said.

Trying to stay on Andromeda's twin bed, they carefully switched positions. Andromeda straddled Harry's hips, held his hard-on straight up, and lowered her pussy onto it. She began to pump slowly, gauging the distance. Very soon, Andromeda was pumping rapidly, her large breasts bouncing, and her long hair swaying. She looked down at her young lover and gave him a smile. She then leaned forward until her nipples were brushing against Harry's chest.

"Oh honey, that feels so nice," Harry whispered.

"How about giving an old lady a breather? You take top again," Andromeda panted.

"Sure... anything you like."

They switched positions once again, and Dromeda moaned as she felt Harry's long, hard cock enter her. Harry supported his weight on rigid arms, wanting to make their lovemaking as comfortable as possible for the British beauty. His stiff shaft slipped in and out her her wet pussy like a piston.

"Ooohhh... I like it like that," Dromeda moaned.

"You're so sexy," Harry panted.

Andromeda began moaning in time with his pumps, "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh..."

Then, her body writhed as she experienced another orgasm.

When Harry sensed Andromeda's orgasm, he abandoned his attempt at control. After several more thrusts, he pulled his hard-on from her pussy.

"Finish me, angel!" Harry panted.

Andromeda curled her right hand around Harry's slippery boner and stroked it vigorously. Spurts of warm cum painted her stomach and chest. Harry shivered as he ejaculated. Andromeda continued to stroke the younger man's cock until it finally began to go flaccid. Harry pressed his lips to Andromeda's and their tongues intertwined once again. After Harry helped Andromeda clean up, the lovers shared two glasses of wine in the bedroom. They then made love again.

Andromeda had to go to work the next morning, and Harry had to reluctantly return to his base. Before they parted, Harry kissed Andromeda passionately and ran his fingers through her long, dark hair. Harry asked Dromeda if he could see her again the next time he could get a pass. She told him she'd love to see him again.  
"I don't have a condom," Harry whispered.

"Pull out when you're ready and I'll finish you," Dromeda suggested.

"Sounds good."

Gazing into Andromeda's beautiful eyes, Harry slid his hard-on almost out of her pussy, and then pushed it back in. She smiled and moaned. Harry then began to slowly increase the speed of his thrusts. Andromeda's eyes moved over Harry's lean, muscular body. The fact that he was sixteen years her junior excited her even more.

After a couple minutes, Harry asked, "Would you like to take top for awhile?"

"Sounds fun," Dromeda said.

Trying to stay on Andromeda's twin bed, they carefully switched positions. Andromeda straddled Harry's hips, held his hard-on straight up, and lowered her pussy onto it. She began to pump slowly, gauging the distance. Very soon, Andromeda was pumping rapidly, her large breasts bouncing, and her long hair swaying. She looked down at her young lover and gave him a smile. She then leaned forward until her nipples were brushing against Harry's chest.

"Oh honey, that feels so nice," Harry whispered.

"How about giving an old lady a breather? You take top again," Andromeda panted.

"Sure... anything you like."

They switched positions once again, and Dromeda moaned as she felt Harry's long, hard cock enter her. Harry supported his weight on rigid arms, wanting to make their lovemaking as comfortable as possible for the British beauty. His stiff shaft slipped in and out her her wet pussy like a piston.

"Ooohhh... I like it like that," Andromeda moaned.

"You're so sexy," Harry panted.

Andromeda began moaning in time with his pumps, "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh..."

Then, her body writhed as she experienced another orgasm.

When Harry sensed Andromeda's orgasm, he abandoned his attempt at control. After several more thrusts, he pulled his hard-on from her pussy.

"Finish me, angel!" Harry panted.

Andromeda curled her right hand around Harry's slippery boner and stroked it vigorously. Spurts of warm cum painted her stomach and chest. Harry shivered as he ejaculated. Andromeda continued to stroke the younger man's cock until it finally began to go flaccid. Harry pressed his lips to Andromeda's and their tongues intertwined once again. After Harry helped Dromeda clean up, the lovers shared two glasses of wine in the bedroom. They then made love again.

Andromeda had to go to work the next morning, and Harry had to reluctantly return to his base. Before they parted, Harry kissed Andromeda passionately and ran his fingers through her long, dark hair. Harry asked Andromeda if he could see her again the next time he could get a pass. She told him she'd love to see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
